True Love
by Vamptoria
Summary: Honesty is the only thing that can keep these two together forever and love. (Fluttercord)
1. Chapter 1

The sun's first rays were shining on Fluttershy's house. She was sitting on top of a little hill just beside her house. She really enjoyed watching the sun rise when she finished feeding all of her animals. As the sun rose higher one could see the pink and purple melting together behind clouds. After the sun reached its peak Fluttershy hung her head down and a single teardrop fell. "I wish there was somepony who could watch the sunrise with me." she thought to herself. Standing up she turned and slowly walked back to her cottage. She reached the door and opened it only to let out a sigh. Walking inside she was greeted by Angel bunny. She slightly smiled at him as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

Knock ...Knock… came from her door. "Who could it be at this time? I'm not expecting anypony either." she said to herself as she went to answer the door. She opened it and to her surprise it was Discord. "Oh, hello Discord. Would you like to come inside?" she said to the draconequus. "Hello my dear. Yes of course. Thank you." answered Discord as he walked past Fluttershy. She shut the door and walked back inside the kitchen to start on tea. "Why are you here?" asked Fluttershy. "I came here to talk to you." answered Discord as he sat on the couch. "What could he want to talk to me about and this early? Does he like me? …" she started thinking to herself.

Discord caught a glimpse of the pegasus. She had a pink mane and tale which reminded him of cotton candy. Her fur reminded him of honey and her eyes were like a blue lagoon even though hers were a teal color, but still they were pretty. For the first time ever he thought that something was beautiful and it was her. "Maybe i should help her with tea?" he thought to himself. As he was getting ready to stand she was starting his way with the tea.

As she walked towards Discord she asked, "You needed to talk?" He shook his head as her words pulled him back to reality. He didn't know how or what to ask her wanted her to go with him to the gala, but he didn't know if she had already asked somepony else. He now looked over at her and noticed that she was pouring the tea. Oh, at how delicately and gently she poured the tea. She made absolutely sure not to spill a drop because she was so nervous." I hope that he isn't watching me? " she thought to herself. Her hair happened to be covering the left side of her face. He thought " She is so seductive and beautiful." Discord couldn't take his eyes off of her and started to lean in and move her hair, but he decided against it. "So, what was it exactly that you needed to talk to me about?" asked Fluttershy again. "Um, … well … you see … I was kind of wondering… if you might...or are… taking anyone to the gala?" asked Discord nervously. "Oh, well actually I am taking somepony." said Fluttershy. "Oh, I see. Is it Tree Hugger again?" asked Discord a bit jealous. Fluttershy giggled a bit and answered "No, it is a colt named Zephyr Breeze." Discord had to turn away from her before she could see the flames in his yellow eyes. "Are you okay Discord?" asked Fluttershy. "Um...I think I think I need to go help Princess Celestia." said Discord in a rush and like that he teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy just sat there in a daze. She didn't know exactly what had just happened. He just asked her to the Gala and she turned him down, but it was her brother that she was taking not like it was a coltfriend. "Oh no, did Discord think that Zephyr was her coltfriend?" she asked herself out loud. Just then a knock, knock came from her door drawing her attention back to the present. She got up to answer and it was her brother. "Well hello big sister!" said Zephyr excitedly. "Oh, hello Breeze. How are you doing?" asked Fluttershy. "I'm doing ok. What is the matter with you?" asked Zephyr. "Nothing. Why?" said Fluttershy. "Can he really tell that I'm upset." she thought to herself. "It just seems that your mind is preoccupied with something." said Zephyr. "Well…" started Fluttershy. "Look big sis if you want to talk about it then fine, but if not that is fine as well. Just know that I am here for you." said Zephyr. She just looked at her brother in bewilderment. "Is this really my brother, well then again it has been awhile since she had seen him last." she thought before saying anything. "Before you arrived my friend was here…" she started saying before Zephyr interrupted her. "Which friend was it?" asked Zephyr. "It was Discord. He just left in a huge hurry without saying anything and before I could tell him that you are my brother."said Fluttershy.

 **Meanwhile…**

Discord had teleported himself to the castle of two sisters. Celestia and Luna let him have it since he had reformed. This was his first real home since he came to Equestria. He sat on his big red and brown couch with his head hung low. "You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up." Discord thought to himself. As the thought left his mind a single tear fell. The way she had said the other ponies name made his heart feel as if it was breaking into a million pieces. Never in all his years had he felt this way. In a way he just wanted to rip his heart out and never feel again. "Should he go back and just confess his feelings to her? " he asked himself. Confusion and doubt ran amuck in his mind that he needed a nap maybe then he could think straight.

BACK AT FLUTTERSHY'S

"that about sums up everything until you got here," said Fluttershy. "Well i say that we go hunt him down and set things straight big sis." said Zephyr. "Well, he lives in the everfree forest where the two sisters castle is." said Fluttershy. Zephyr only nodded in understanding. " Is there any other way to contact him rather than going to the castle?" asked Zephyr. "Hmm… I guess I could send him a note by air." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sent one of her red bird friends to Discord castle. The bird flew to his castle and landed on a window in the living room. It chirped loudly and to start out Discord didn't seem to notice it, but the chirps got louder. Disorder finally noticed and got irritated. He went to the window yelling, " What do you want?!" The bird was scared but stayed and it lifted up its legal. Discord looked down and noticed the note.


	3. Chapter 3

He took the note from the bird's leg. The note said, "Dear Dissy, Please meet me at sugarcube corner at 12pm. I have something to tell you. Fluttershy. He reread the note once more to be sure. "What does she want to tell me? Could she want to be with me?" thought Discord. He had no idea what was going on, but she did want to see him. He thought some more and finally made up his mind to go.

"Hello, Fluttershy and Zephyr." said a cheerful Pinkie Pie. "Hello Pinkie. How are you doing?" asked Fluttershy. "Good, but it has been a slow day though." said Pinkie. "Oh, we are sorry to hear that." said Fluttershy. "So, what brings yall by sugarcube corner," asked Pinkie. "We are to be meeting Discord." said Zephyr. "Okie, dokie! Want some cake or other sweets while you wait?" asked Pinkie slightly jumping up and down.

Discord couldn't decide on what to do. Should he take her flowers? Should he fix his mane? Oh,Celestia what to do? He still had time before meeting Fluttershy. As Discord got ready it seemed like the clock ticked very fast, but in fact it was moving at regular pace.

Back at sugarcube corner Fluttershy and Zephyr ordered. "So, When did you know that you loved Discord sis?" Said Zephyr while sipping on tea. "That would be after Celestia wanted me to reform him." answered Fluttershy. From there on it was kind of an awkward silence.

Discord looked back at the clock once more. Still a bit to early to meet fluttershy. "What else can i do to look my best for the mare that i love?" he thought to himself. He paced around for awhile still thinking of what to say to her and if he looked attractive. So many thoughts ran a muck in his mind that he actually made himself dizzy. By the time he stopped pacing it was a bit after 12pm. Discord clicked his talons and he disappeared with a quick flash of light.

With the same quick flash of light he was right outside sugarcube corner. He went to slick his mane back and when he looked for Fluttershy he smiled then his heart sank as he saw a young stallion sitting with her. " I can't do this my heart feels as if it has shattered into a thousand pieces." he said under his breath to himself. Before he could poof out of there Fluttershy saw him. He waved and gave her a nervous smile as he walked over.

As he approached the table the blue stallion turned to look at Discord. Zephyr had a look of shock and amazement on his face as he took all of the draconequus in. Discord cleared his throat before introducing himself to the stallion. "Omg, you must be Discord. It is very nice to finally meet you. Fluttershy was just telling me about you." said Zephyr all at once. "Oh, Fluttershy told you about me? Might i ask who you are because she hasn't told me of you?" asked Discord in a very straight forward manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Zephyr looked up at Discord a bit scared then turned to Fluttershy. "You mean to tell me you have yet to tell him about your brother. I'm not a secret sis." said Zephyr. "That's why I brought you and Discord here so I could introduce yall face to face." explained Fluttershy. This time Fluttershy turned to Discord. Discord looked her right in the eyes waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry that I never told you about my brother. I should have let you meet my family and told you about them. Can you forgive me?" asked Fluttershy. "Yes, I think that I might be able to do so." said Discord. Fluttershy smiled a very happy smile at that response. "Well shall we eat and get to know one another or am I intruding on things?' asked Zephyr. "Not at all intruding, but I must ask are you the one that was invited to go with Fluttershy to the gala?" Discord asked."Why yes I am. I am a hairdresser, but have never been or was invited to go so I asked my sis if she would take me. Plus I'm doing the girls hair this time."Said Zephyr. Discord sat down and listened to Zephyr go on and on about how he always wanted to be a hairdresser. " I hope you're not mad at my sis or me for wanting to go to the gala." "I'm not mad at all." Said Discord to Zephyr and Fluttershy. "Oh my look at the time. No offense to the both of you, but I have to run." Said Zephyr in a bit of a hurry. "Oh right you have to be back at your salon. Well goodbye." Said Fluttershy while hugging her brother.


End file.
